Freedom: REMAKE
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Kise Ryouta adalah burung dalam sangkar. Akashi Seijuuro adalah pemiliknya. Momoi Satsuki adalah si nona yang baik hati. Dan ini adalah perjuangan Kise Ryouta untuk bebas/ RnR please?


"Kalau Ki-_chan_ melakukan semua ini karena mencintai Akashi-_kun_, aku—"

Cinta? Bah, yang seperti itu sudah lenyap dari kepalaku.

"Momoi-_cchi_ tidak mengerti konsep yang kubuat. Aku tidak punya perasaan apa pun pada Akashi-_cchi_."

Yang namanya cinta itu hanya ilusi.

"Lalu kenapa Ki-_chan_ masih bertahan di sini?"

Kenapa?

"Karena aku tidak punya kesempatan."

Karena aku terlalu takut untuk mencoba.

"Bukan karena kau punya perasaan lebih?"

Perasaan? Kau tidak sadar yang kau lihat ini manekin bergerak, Momoi-_cchi_?

"Tidak. Aku dan Akashi-_cchi_… hubungan kami tak lebih dari yang kau lihat."

Tuan dan—peliharaan?

"Kau sayang pada Akashi-_kun_."

Sayang itu halusinasi. Cinta itu delusi. Pengorbanan itu cuma ucapan.

Yang nyata hanya _kebebasan_.

"Momoi-_cchi_, bercandanya tidak lucu."

Itu pun kalau bisa dicecap sedikit sebelum aku dijemput maut.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Freedom: REMAKE**

"_**Karena setiap orang selalu punya sisi yang tak ingin dikekang.**_"

.

Kise Ryouta, 20 tahun.

Rambut pirang, mata hazel, wajah manis, bulu mata lentik, sifat manipulatif, seorang aktor di atas panggung drama hidupnya.

Dia pianis muda berbakat—begitu gelar yang disematkan padanya sejak umur lima belas tahun. Istilah keren di antara pianis lain, dia ini Mozart abad 21. Ketenaran yang sama, hidup tragis yang sama.

Seperti Mozart yang kehilangan semuanya ketika dia tua dan meninggal, di sinilah Kise, di mansion Akashi, setelah ia kehilangan semuanya ketika karirnya sebagai seorang pianis menanjak di tangga dunia.

"Ak—Akashi-_cchi_!" Kise melotot kala panas dan sesak merengkuh kesadarannya. Deru napasnya yang kacau bersusulan dengan detak jantung yang tak karuan.

Pria di atas tubuhnya menyeringai. Semakin _remote_ putih kecil di tangannya dimainkan, semakin Kise mengejang dan menggeliat di atas tempat tidur. "Aku tahu kau menikmati ini, Ryouta."

_Tidak! Ini—kh!_

Sakit memicu cairan bening dari kelopak matanya keluar bersusulan. Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam-dalam untuk menahan segala bentuk suara yang merongrong minta keluar dari mulutnya. Demi Tuhan—_tidak_. Dia tidak akan membiarkan telinganya sampai mendengar suara _kepuasan _karena hal gila ini.

—

Kehidupan tidak selamanya terasa manis. Dulu itulah pesan ayahnya. Dulu, Kise kecil yang cuma tahu main piano dan belajar selalu membantah 'tidak begitu'. Sekarang Kise dewasa tahu semua yang diucap ayahnya itu benar. Hidup tak selamanya manis.

Manis itu cuma ada di rasa gula dan madu dari botol.

—

Semuanya berakhir. Benar, berakhir. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Tubuhnya nyeri. Penglihatannya buram.

_Apa tadi yang baru terjadi? Ah… tidak—tidak terjadi apa-apa._

Dalam kepalanya, ia bersugesti lambat-lambat. Sesaat ia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang nantinya pasti akan serentak menghujam sarafnya ketika ia sadar dari dunia ilusi dalam kepalanya. Lalu ia memejamkan mata, menarik pikiran dari rasa kotor yang menyelimutinya. Membuang rasa panas dan lengket yang masih bersarang di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

_Kau baik-baik saja._

Berulang kali ia berucap. Hatinya mengingkari kenyataan dunia yang membuat perutnya sesak dan mual.

_Kau baik-baik saja._

Dadanya mulai terasa lega, detak jantungnya kembali normal. Namun kini giliran air mata untuk menampakkan diri. Ada bagian dari dirinya—hatinya—yang tak bisa menerima semua sugesti itu.

"Kau… baik-baik saja." Ia akhirnya berbisik, lamat-lamat suaranya mencapai telinga yang kemerahan. Air matanya tak henti tumpah. "Kau baik-baik saja… Akashi-_cchi_ tidak melakukan apa pun… Kau baik-baik saja… Semua ini hanya mimpi."—_lantas kenapa sakit?—_"Kau baik-baik saja… Semua cuma bayangan."—_bohong_—"Kau baik-baik saja…"—_bohong._

Sebegitu takutnya kah ia?

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras ketika sugesti yang ia berikan tidak berefek pada rasa sakit yang semakin gencar menyerang tubuhnya. Sebegitu takutnya kah ia pada kenyataan sampai bersembunyi dibalik deretan kata pun ia tak bisa?

_Aku takut._

_—_

Kafetaria Universitas Tokyo _(Tokyo Daigakko—Todai)_ tidak pernah absen dari berbagai jenis suasana hidup yang dimiliki para mahasiswanya. Dan seperti biasa, tempat makan dan santai yang jadi tempat pelepas penat ini juga tak sepi pengunjung. Salah satunya empat mahasiswi yang duduk di meja pojok ruangan dengan aura muram mereka.

"Kau tahu rasanya ketika kau diputusin cowokmu karena cowok lain? Sakitnya di sini nih!" ujar salah satu dari mereka sambil menepuk bagian jantung.

"Aku ngerti banget perasaanmu. Nasibku nggak jauh beda," sahut teman disampingnya yang sedang menyeka air mata.

"Lantas? Kalian kan sudah biasa diputusin dengan cara mengenaskan begitu." Yang lain menimpali dengan raut 'sudah biasa diputusin kan?'

"Kalau putus gara-gara dia selingkuh dengan perempuan sih aku masih bisa terima! Ini, dia selingkuh sama laki-laki. MY GOSH! Kenapa bisa pacarku jadi gay? Memangnya aku sejelek itu sampai dia lebih memilih laki-laki?" Si perempuan pertama yang memulai percakapan histeris.

"Itu wajar, kan? Gay, homo, lesbi, jaman sekarang pemerintah sudah menyetujui hal-hal menyimpang begitu. Relakan saja cowokmu jadian sama cowok lain," sahut yang lain simpati.

"ITU MASALAHNYA!" Tiba-tiba si perempuan berdiri. "Coba bayangkan kalau semua laki-laki beralih jadi gay dan homo. Aku yang masih waras mau gimana? Mau dipasangin sama kambing? Atau sama monyet berjalan? Urghh! Udah gitu, yang menyimpang itu yang cakep-cakep lagi!" keluhnya kemudian. Teman di sampingnya mengelus punggung si cewek yang sedang emosi.

"Eh, serius? Kalau Akashi Seijuurou yang dari jurusan bisnis? Dia cakep kan, masa meny—"

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada berurusan dengannya. Lagian dia gay tahu. Itu berita lama, Akashi-_kun_ jadian sama Kuroko-_kun_ dari jurusan sastra."

"Ehm, kalo Aomine Daiki yang jurusan IT itu? Bukannya dia suka dada besar ya? Masa jadi gay?"

"Wujud luar itu bisa menipu." Si perempuan yang baru putus menghela napas tak rela, "Aomine-_san_ jadian sama Kagami Taiga yang pindahan dari Amerika."

"Kalau Midorima yang itu? Uh… dia pinter terus cakep lagi!" Si perempuan yang tadinya cuek jadi histeris sendiri.

"Jangan kesemsem sama Midorima-_san_ deh," jawab salah satu dari mereka. "Kau bisa dihabisi Takao-_kun_ yang sejurusan denganmu itu."

"Kalau Himuro-_kun_? Dia baik banget, wajahnya juga lumayan."

"Aku masih ingin hidup. Murasakibara-_san_ bisa meremukkanku sampai tak bersisa."

Gossipers yang sedang dirundung pilu karena kenyataan pahit yang menerpa mereka—nyaris semua pria tampan di Todai berorientasi menyimpang—hanya bisa menunduk lesu. Kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa mereka malah jadi _fujoshi_. Atau yang parah, malah mereka ikut-ikutan menyimpang—oh tidak, itu menyeramkan. Kalau begini pilihan terakhir ya menikahi pria yang wajahnya pas-pasan dan tidak bisa memperbaiki keturunan.

Kenapa dunia begitu kejam?

"Kau lihat pria pirang itu?"

Secercah harapan baru muncul saat sesosok manusia berambut pirang dengan tubuh tinggi semampai tertangkap mata. Postur tubuh pria itu tegap, dengan garis wajah lembut dengan raut serius tapi sangat tenang. Pakaiannya santai dengan sebuah kacamata kotak di depan mata. Pria itu membawa beberapa kertas dan buku di tangan kanannya.

"Kise-_kun_? Aku juga mau sama dia. Tampan, baik pula. Sudah begitu jenius!"

"Kau kenal pria itu? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya loh." Si wanita yang histeris karena baru diputusin pacar yang menyimpang menjawab penasaran. Lebih baik cari cinta baru dari pada meratapi yang lama.

"Kise-_kun_ memang mahasiswa baru. Mahasiswa sekolah seni yang baru dibangun itu. Dia baru lima hari masuk sini dan dia langsung terkenal."

"Terkenal? Karena tampan err—atau manis?"

"Dua-duanya. Dan lagi dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini aku dengar dia sudah menolak lima puluh delapan orang! _Fantastic_!"

"Perempuan atau laki-laki? Percuma kalau tampan begitu tapi orientasinya kemana-mana."

"Susah, habis terlalu mempesona sih. Tapi kebanyakan laki-laki yang mencoba menarik hatinya. Haizaki-_san_ saja langsung nekat melamar Kise-_kun_."

"Tapi… kayaknya dia gay ya?" sela salah satu dari mereka ketika sesosok pria lain dengan wajah manis muncul mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka mengenali pria lain itu sebagai Sakurai Ryou.

"HAH! JANGAN LAGI! KENAPA DUNIA KEJAM?"

"Hei jangan ter—"

"Sampai kapan kalian mau menggunakan tempat kami untuk bergosip, heh?"

Sebuah suara baru menghentikan gosip seru mereka tentang sosok pria pirang yang langsung menawan hati dalam sekejap kedipan mata. Suara berat itu langsung membuat mulut mereka bungkam dan sekujur tubuh mereka tegang. Apalagi ketika sebuah lirikan tajam diarahkan kepada mereka. Tatapan teramat tajam seperti pedang yang siap menebas musuhnya dalam sekali serang.

"Ma-Maaf, kami permisi!"

Mereka langsung pergi secepat mungkin dan memberikan tempat itu kepada tujuh orang yang baru datang. Aomine Daiki—pria tampan berkulit tan yang tadi menegur mereka, Akashi Seijuurou—pria tampan lainnya dengan raut serius dan tatapan tajam, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Momoi Satstuki—satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok itu.

Setelah beberapa wanita itu hilang dari pandangan, Aomine langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di salah satu bangku yang mengitari meja bulat di sana.

"Dai-_chan_! Kau tadi keterlaluan tahu," bentak Momoi kesal sebelum kemudian melempar botol kosong yang langsung ditangkap oleh Aomine.

"_Urusai_. Lebih baik kau protes pada Akashi yang tadi memelototi mereka," balasnya tidak peduli. Aomine melirik kekasihnya yang berdiri persis di samping Momoi lalu memberi kerlingan singkat ke arah Akashi.

Pria tinggi dengan alis bercabang itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Momoi dan menasehati wanita itu. "Jangan menghabiskan suaramu untuk menguliahinya, tak ada gunanya." Yang dibalas dengan, "Aku tahu, Kagami-_kun_… tapi kan tetap saja dia menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak memelototi mereka, Daiki," bantah Akashi kalem dan langsung mengambil tempat di kursi dekat jendala. Ia langsung menarik Kuroko untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, kau melakukannya. Kau memelototi mereka dengan tatapan 'aku-akan-membunuhmu' begitu," jawab Aomine tidak mau kalah. Pria _tan_ itu menatap malas ketua sekaligus iblis berjalan yang sudah menjadi pemimpinnya sejak mereka SMP. Saat mereka semua masih dalam kesatuan tim basket sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidak punya tatapan seperti itu." Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Seumur hidupnya, ia yakin dan sangat percaya bahwa tidak ada tatapan konyol macam itu.

"Kau punya dan dulu kau suka memberikannya pada kami. Kurang lebih dua puluh sampai tiga puluh kali waktu di SMP. Frekuensinya bertambah kalau sedang ada pertandingan. Tiga puluh sampai lima puluh kali saat SMA dan berkurang menjadi dua puluh sampai dua puluh lima setelah Kuroko menjadi kekasihmu," jelas Midorima dengan wajah seriusnya yang biasa. Pria yang bercita-cita jadi dokter itu langsung mengambil tempat di samping Kuroko.

Akashi yang di-_judge_ begitu langsung mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangan dan juga tatapan maut yang langsung membungkam mulut Midorima dan Aomine.

"Ano, Akashi-_kun_." Begitu Kuroko bersuara, tatapan mautnya langsung menghilang entah ke mana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi, wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi tapi tatapan matanya melembut.

Kuroko lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak _bento_ buatan sendiri. Pria bertubuh kecil dengan rambut berwarna biru langit siang hari itu membuka tutup bentonya. Beberapa jenis makanan dengan berbagai warna tersusun rapi dalam kotak kayu berwarna hitam yang tadi dibukanya. Semuanya tampak lezat dan menggoda perut yang belum diisi sejak tadi pagi.

"Kagami-_kun_ mengajariku memasak kemarin. Jadi, apa kau mau mencoba?" tanya Kuroko dengan pipi sedikit merona tapi ekspresi tidak berubah. Masih tetap datar dan kosong seperti biasanya.

"Aku saja yang coba, Tetsu." Aomine yang memang selalu tak acuh pada keadaan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko yang ditujukan pada Akashi. Pria _tan_ itu sudah siap mengambil sumpit dan mencomot _tamagoyaki_ coklat-keemasan yang sepertinya lezat dari dalam kotak bekal. Tangannya sudah berancang-ancang untuk menyumpit telur yang dilipat kotak itu.

Namun sayang, keinginannya harus rela ia renggang kalau nyawa masih mau selamat. Tepat sebelum tangannya menyentuh sumpit, sebuah gunting merah melesat melewati pipinya dan menggores sedikit.

"Kau tak apa? Kurasa tadi tanganku terpeleset." Sebuah seringai merekah di wajah Akashi begitu melihat tangan Aomine yang berhenti di tempat.

Kagami yang melihat kejadian menegangkan itu hanya menghela napas pelan dan menjitak kepala Aomine. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu bodoh, tapi Kagami tidak menyangka tingkat kebodohan Aomine separah ini. Memang siapa yang berani mengusik apa yang jadi milik Akashi Seijuurouu kalau bukan karena kelewat bodoh?

"Apa-apaan sih, Taiga?"Aomine yang kepalanya dijitak oleh Kagami langsung membentak kesal. Dia langsung lupa kalau beberapa detik lalu wajahnya nyaris berlubang karena gunting Akashi.

"Jangan melirik _bento_-nya Kuroko, bodoh," kesal Kagami, pria berambut merah dengan _stroke_ hitam di bagian ujungnya itu langsung mengambil tempat di samping Aomine. Sedangkan Momoi duduk di antara Akashi dan Aomine, bertindak sebagai penengah.

Setelah menyamankan dirinya di atas kursi, Kagami mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah _bento_ dengan isi menggugah kini sudah berada di depan mata Aomine. Si tampan dengan kulit _tan_ menggoda itu melirik kekasih sekaligus _uke_-nya dengan seringai mesum. Memang beruntung kalau punya _uke_ yang pintar masak, kebutuhan perut dijamin terpenuhi.

"Kau cemburu kalau aku minta _bento_-nya Tetsu?" goda pria itu lengkap dengan seringainya. Kagami hanya memberi wajah jengahnya yang biasa. Ia langsung menarik kerah baju Aomine dan mendekatkan kuping si _tan_ ke mulutnya.

"Kau mau dibunuh Akashi apa?" sungut Kagami pelan sambil melirik pasangan kekasih di seberang meja.

Kuroko sedang menawarkan diri untuk menyuapi Akashi dan si kepala merah itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Momoi yang kebetulan duduk di samping Akashi terlihat sedang mengomentari dua pasangan manis itu dan menanyakan beberapa hal pada Akashi.

Aomine menalan ludahnya susah payah, ia lupa soal yang satu itu. Mengusik Tetsu berarti mendapat lemparan gunting sayang dari Akashi.

"Kalian berdua jangan membuat pemandangan di kafetaria," tegur Midorima dan melakukan kebiasaannya, menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kuroko. Murasakibara yang masih sibuk dengan sekantung cemilan duduk di antara Midorima dan Kagami. Suara kunyahan makanan ringan itu terus berdendang dari dalam membuat Midorima merasa terganggu dan melakukan teguran ringan pada si raksasa.

Mereka bertujuh disebut sebagai 'The Miracles'. Kumpulan orang jenius dan berbakat dari setiap fakultas di Todai. Jumlah The Miracles sebenarnya ada sembilan orang. Dua orang lagi adalah Takao Kazunari dan Himuro Tatsuya. Hari ini mereka sedang berhalangan dan tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan makan siang bersama di kafetaria kampus seperti biasa.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena tidak ada Takao di sini," ledek Aomine sinis lalu melahap _bento_ buatan kekasihnya. Kagami hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan preman si _tan_ di sampingnya.

_(Aomine Daiki, 19 tahun. Blak-blakan, egois, preman, dan hebat di bidang elektronika. Aomine adalah jeniusnya fakultas IT, walau begitu dosen-dosen yang mengajarnya lebih memilih angkat tangan. Tidak kuat dengan prilakunya yang memang liar dan susah diatur)._

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau Takao tidak di sini? Aku tidak merindukkannya kok," balas Midorima _tsundere_ yang langsung disambut tawa cekikikan Momoi dan senyuman meledek Kagami.

_(Midorima Shintarou, 19 tahun. Pintar, teratur, tsundere akut, rajin, dan punya cita-cita jadi dokter. Seperti Aomine yang jadi jenius di fakultas IT, Midorima adalah yang nomor satu di fakultas kedokteran. Dosen-dosen banyak mengagumi dan mencotohkan sikap serius dan disiplinnya kepada mahasiswa lain. Tentu saja sikap tsun-tsun-nya itu tidak keluar kalau di depan dosen)._

"_Mou_, Midorin mengaku sajalah. Aku telepon Takao-_kun_ nih," sahut Momoi jahil dengan kedipan mata, langsung mengambil _handphone_ dari dalam saku jaket dan pura-pura menelepon.

"Hei—ja—Momoi! Jangan telepon Takao," panik si kepala hijau itu. Ia menatap kesal si gadis yang hanya menjulurkan lidah dan kembali menutup ponsel.

_(Momoi Satsuki, 19 tahun. Periang, cepat tangkap, berisik, dan menawan. Ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan di The Miracles. Momoi berada di fakultas manajemen, dan seperti teman-temannya yang lain, ia adalah nomor satu di bidangnya. Sikapnya yang friendly membuat wanita manis yang masih gadis ini mudah disukai orang)._

"Mido-_chin_ kangen Taka-_chin._" Si raksasa doyan makan dalam kelompok itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang memang selalu terdengar malas. Midorima melirik Murasakibara sekilas kemudian mulai menasehati pria berambut ungu itu untuk berhenti makan.

_(Murasakibara Atsushi, 19 tahun. Raksasa, doyan makan, pemalas, dan lebih banyak diam. Mahluk paling tinggi di antara The Miracles dan seluruh mahasiswa Todai. Ia terjebak di fakultas ekologi manusia(?) karena ingin terus bersama kekasih tercinta. Keberadaannya terkadang menakuti mahasiswa lainnya. Murasakibara tidak pernah sekalipun lepas dari snack-nya)._

Perempatan jalan muncul di dahi Midorima bersama dengusan jengah karena jadi bahan ledekan sejak tadi. "Aku tidak merindukan Takao! Mana mungkin aku merindukan orang menyebalkan begitu. Lebih baik pergi ke kutub utara dari pada dekat-dekat dengannya," bantahnya keras kepala dengan muka merona. Jelas sekali kalau kalimatnya tadi berarti terbalik.

"_Mou_, _tsun_-_tsun_-nya Midorin parah." Momoi mencibir sikap Midorima dengan cengiran lebar. Hal yang membuat si kepala hijau itu mendengus tidak suka dan memalingkan mukanya yang agak memerah.

"Be-Berisik _nanodayo_!" bantahnya kesal.

Akashi yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan pun menyeringai tipis. Tidak berminat menghentikan adu mulut antara Midorima dan anak buahnya yang lain. Pria tampan dengan garis wajah angkuh itu lebih memilih menengok ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang menutup tempat _bento_ yang sudah kosong.

"Masakanmu enak, Tetsuya. Terima kasih," pujinya pada pria rambut biru itu.

Kuroko menatap kekasihnya dengan ekspresi polos. Kosong tapi menggemaskan. "_Doumo_," jawabnya kemudian.

Selanjutnya komplotan itu kembali sibuk dengan obrolan santai tentang dosen dan pelajaran di fakultas masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya sosok pirang seorang Kise Ryouta muncul di dekat mereka.

"Siapa tuh? Baru pertama kali lihat." Aomine yang baru selesai menghabiskan _bento_ buatan Kagami melirik ke arah si pirang yang baru masuk ke daerah kafetaria.

Semua mata dalam komplotan mereka lalu tertuju pada si pirang. Kise yang sedang duduk di pojok lain kafetaria dengan seorang pria lain yang sepertinya sedang minta tolong.

"Entahlah, aku tidak kenal." Akashi berujar tidak peduli dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

—

Seharian ini rasanya seperti berada di medan perang. Sedikit saja salah langkah berarti ia menginjak ranjau dan berakhir kematian. Dan sialnya, ia menginjak beberapa ranjau yang seharusnya dihindari. Lalu, yang lebih parah, kejadiannya dilihat langsung oleh Akashi. Hal itu hanya berarti satu: Neraka.

Kise tersenyum tipis kala kejadian tadi bermain dalam ingatannya. Manik sewarna madunya mengerjap pelan bersama tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibir ranumnya. Mungkin memang nasibnya yang sedang buruk. Ah, bukan—bukan nasibnya yang buruk. Dewi fortuna yang dipuja para penjudi Las Vegas itu memang tidak pernah akur dengan takdir yang menentukan hidupnya. Mungkin memang takdirlah yang sudah menentukan. Karena itu, apapun yang terjadi nanti, tak pernah ada kata lari di kamusnya.

"Selamat datang, Ryouta-_sama_." Sebuah sambutan ramah terdengar begitu halus di gendang telinganya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Kise yang kulitnya kian pucat dengan kantung kehitaman di bawah mata.

"Aku pulang, terima kasih." Balasan ramah terucap bersama senyum manis yang makin melebar. Kise kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion besar itu, tempat yang menjadi rumahnya selama empat tahun terakhir.

Mansion ini adalah tempatnya bernaung, tumbuh, dan tinggal. Satu-satunya tempat untuk kembali pulang setelah seharian berkutat dengan buku diktat—partitur lagu dalam kasusnya—dan ocehan dosen di depan kelas.

Harusnya itu yang terasumsikan. Dan itu memang asumsi kosong yang tak bermakna di mata emasnya yang makin layu tiap kali fajar menyingsing. Mansion mewah itu adalah penjara dan dunia luar adalah tempatnya berlindung. Itulah kenyataan yang berdiri angkuh di depan matanya. Ironis.

"KI-_CHAN_!" Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Kise berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita berambut merah muda pucat yang tampak kesal di dekat tangga. Satu tangan gadis itu berpangku pada pingang dengan raut kesal yang tidak berusaha disembunyikan.

"_Konnichiwa_, Momoi-_cchi_." Suaranya mengalun lembut bagai dawai gitar yang mengalun merdu. Menyapa riang si wanita muda di ruang tamu dengan senyum merekah.

"Kau terlambat, Ki-_chan_. Aku khawatir sekali," seru Momoi cepat. Tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya menyampaikan rasa khawatir dan sayang di saat yang sama. Kise hanya nyengir mendengarnya. Mata emasnya berkilat riang ketika melihat wanita itu mendekat.

"Kalau saja Akashi-_kun_ pulang duluan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau akan dihukum seperti apa lagi! _Mou_, Ki-_chan_. Jangan membuatku khawatir terus," lanjut wanita itu cepat dengan raut kesal yang masih sama. Cengiran lebar di wajah Kise sedikit luntur mendengar penuturan khawatir Momoi.

"_Gomen_, tadi ada dosen yang memintaku jadi asistennya. Jadi Akashi-_cchi_ belum pulang?" Nada suaranya agak turun. Entah harus bahagia atau merasa kesepian begitu mendengar berita ketidakhadiran Akashi.

Ini baik, sebenarnya. Dia tidak akan dihukum untuk kejadian tadi siang dan tubuhnya yang masih belum sembuh total bisa diistirahatkan selama beberapa jam ke depan. Semuanya baik dengan absennya si kepala merah itu di sana.

Apa yang Kise permasalahkan adalah keganjilan yang tersisip dalam kalbunya. Satu kesalahan, satu hukuman dan selalu dilakukan saat itu juga tanpa pernah ditunda. Itulah Akashi yang ia kenal baik selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Huh… belum, Akashi-_kun_ sedang ada kegiatan." Momoi menghela napas pelan lalu melipat tangannya. Manik merah mudanya mengerjap pelan."_Ne_, Ki-_chan_. Hari ini _Oji_-_sama_ pulang, Akashi-_kun_ ingin penampilan terbaikmu untuk menyambut kedatangan Beliau." Langkah sepatu haknya mengetuk lantai beriringan dengan sepatu Kise yang mulai bergerak menaikki tangga.

"Ah, baiklah." Surai emasnya yang makin berkilau tertimpa matahari bergerak teratur dengan tiap injakan kaki di atas anak tangga. Di belakangnya, Momoi mengikuti dalam ritme sama.

Dari pojok matanya Kise hanya memerhatikan Momoi yang masih cemberut dan kesal. Wanita manis itu mungkin masih tidak suka dengan kepulangannya—yang memang terlambat tiga jam dari biasanya. Ingin sekali mencubit ujung bibir yang melengkung turun di sana dan menariknya ke atas.

"Wanita yang sudah cantik itu akan jauh lebih cantik lagi kalau tersenyum." Nasehat si pirang dengan senyum deretan gigi putih yang tersusun rapi.

Senyuman pula yang menjadi cara terbaik untuk menyembunyikan luka, batin gadis itu muram. Momoi menatap nanar punggung Kise yang dibalut kaos putih lengan panjang. Kelu rasanya tiap kali mengingat tanda kemerahan memanjang tempat cambuk menghantam di balik kaos itu.

"Aku tahu, Ki-_chan_," jawabnya pelan sebelum menyamakan langkahnya dengan milik Kise.

Sisa perjalanan itu hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Momoi yang biasanya cerewet pun hanya menatap sendu sosok menawan Kise dari ekor matanya. Dia selalu ingat suatu saat di masa lalu, kali pertama matanya bertemu dengan kolam emas Kise yang bersinar penuh harapan. Sinar cerah penuh kehangatan yang tersorot ramah ke arahnya yang hanya seorang _maid_ di mansion itu.

"Ki-_chan_, karena Akashi-kun tidak di rumah, kau mandi dengan air dingin saja ya? Lukamu itu…" Keraguan terungkap jelas dalam perkataan Momoi.

Di depan Akashi, Momoi mungkin menurut. Tapi dia tidak mungkin terus-terusan bermain sandiwara ketika Akashi tidak ada di depannya. Dia tak tega. Hati nuraninya menjerit tiap kali Akashi menghukum Kise dengan cambuk dan seks kasar sepanjang malam yang hanya ditanggapi Kise sebagai hal biasa. Apalagi kemarin malam, Kise dihukum dengan… cambuk dan besi panas. _Kami_-_sama_, nyeri rasanya kalau mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam di depan matanya sendiri.

Kise, sebagai pihak yang diberikan pertanyaan, hanya menjawab dengan sebuah cengiran lebar dan gelengan pelan yang khas. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa sakit yang masih menghinggapi punggungnya. Pergelangann tangannya yang nyaris terpotong pisau pun ia sembunyikan baik-baik dengan perban.

"Tidak, nanti Momoi-_cchi_ bisa kena marah Akashi-_cchi_. Lukanya sudah kering kok." Pria pirang itu menjawab ringan sebelum berhenti di depan pintu kayu berukir yang ada di ujung lorong. Kise mengambil kunci pintu dari dalam kantung celananya dan membuka pintu.

"_Sou desu ka_? Baiklah, kalau menurutmu begitu," balas Momoi seiring dengan langkah Kise masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Kamar itu luas dan gelap. Berisi perabotan minimalis terbuat dari kayu berawarna coklat kehitaman, tempat tidur _king size_ dengan seprai berantakan, dan satu pintu lain yang langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Kise menyalakan lampu dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kayu yang ada di pojok ruangan. Momoi pun ikut mengekori langkah Kise, masuk ke dalam kamar itu lalu duduk di bangku di depan meja rias yang horizontal dengan tempat tidur. Wanita itu kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa alat _make up_ dari laci ke atas papan kosong yang ada di depannya.

"Ki-_chan_, kemarin Akashi-_kun_ tidak… menghukummu terlalu parah, kan?" tanyanya perhatian. Manik merah jambu dalam matanya terlihat tidak tenang dan khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak. Momoi-_cchi_ tenang saja," jawabnya dengan gelengan. Pria tinggi itu kemudian membuka lemari empat pintu yang berisi bajunya dan baju Akashi.

_Bohong_! jerit batin Momoi frustasi. Dia masih ingat jelas suara cambukan yang menggema di penjuru lorong dan erangan Kise yang menyayat hati. Dia melihat sendiri saat Akashi memainkan pisau di pergelangan tangan putih itu sementara Akashi menyetubuhi Kise yang kesakitan.

"_Check up_ ke dokter, Ki-_chan_. Akashi-_kun_ sudah berpesan untuk rutin pergi ke dokter dua minggu sekali," serunya keras kepala, matanya terpaku pada gerakan tangan Kise yang sedang menyingkap kaosnya ke atas dan membuat tubuh atasnya terpampang.

Luka kemerahan memanjang dan beberapa luka melepuh tampak kontras dengan kulit putih yang mewarnai punggung si pirang. Momoi hanya bisa menghela napas kesal melihat semua itu. Miris, ia tahu. Ia melihat tapi ia egois. Ia membiarkan saja saat Akashi mulai menghukum Kise, ia membiarkan saja saat ada lagi _maid_ yang harus dipecat karena ingin menolong Kise. Ia egois. Ia membiarkan Kise terluka dan tersiksa hanya karena hasratnya yang juga ingin bersama si pirang itu. Ia egois….

"Hm? Dua hari lalu aku baru ke dokter. Hanya kelelahan saja kok. Lagipula sudah diberi obat, termasuk untuk luka. Momoi-_cchi_ tenang saja," jawab pria manis itu. Kepalanya masih melongok ke dalam lemari untuk mencari pakaian ganti.

Momoi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kise menyebalkan. Ki-_chan_-nya itu menyebalkan.

Suasana lalu hening. Gadis muda itu memilih merengut dalam hati daripada menyuarakan pikirannya pada si pirang yang terus menanggapi protesnya dengan cengiran paksa.

"Aku mau menyiapkan air mandi dulu," ujarnya memberitahu lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi. Ditinggalkannya Kise yang masih mencari baju ganti di antara tumpukan baju dalam lemari.

Sampai di kamar mandi, Momoi memutar keran _bath tub_ ke arah kanan. Air dengan suhu panas keluar deras dari lubang keran, mengisi _bath tub_ kosong yang selalu jadi tempatnya merenung di saat seperti ini. Setelah setengah _bath tub_ itu terisi dengan air panas, gadis itu memutar balik kerannya ke arah kiri, mengalirkan air dingin dengan suhu standar untuk mengimbangi panas dari air yang sudah menggenang dalam _bath tub_. Setelah mengecek suhu air dengan termometer dalam sakunya, ia memasukkan sabun cair aroma mawar ke dalam bath tub.

Kemudian Momoi terdiam. Satu tangannya bermain dengan air _bath tub_ yang tercampur sabun. Menimbulkan busa wangi yang lembut di tangan. Pikirannya melayang, tentang kehidupannya dan si pirang manis di dalam kamar.

Umurnya sekarang sembilan belas tahun, seorang mahasiswi yang disayang dosen dan terkenal di tempat kuliah. Ada sebuah rahasia yang selalu disembunyikannya. Momoi Satsuki adalah seorang _maid_ yang sudah bekerja dibawah perintah Akashi Seijuurou yang merupakan temannya sendiri selama lebih dari empat tahun. Dia adalah satu-satunya _maid_ sekaligus manusia yang boleh menyentuh serta mengawasi Kise Ryouta.

Dan satu lagi rahasia yang tidak seorangpun ketahui, Momoi Satsuki telah jatuh cinta pada sosok menawan Kise yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya dua tahun terakhir.

"Momoi-_cchi_? Kau sudah selesai?" Suara Kise menyapa telinganya. Momoi mengangguk pelan lalu membalik badannya ke arah Kise.

"_Ne_, siram badanmu dengan air _shower_ dulu. Ki-_chan_ tidak boleh langsung berendam di _bath_ _tub_." Momoi menjawab dengan sedikit sungutan, menatap tubuh Kise yang dilapisi handuk berbentuk baju warna putih.

"_Wakatta yo, daijoubu_. Nah, tidakkah akan lebih etis kalau Momoi-_cchi_ keluar dulu? Aku mau mandi," rengek Kise, Momoi hanya menanggapi rajukan itu dengan tawa ringan dan senyuman ramah. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati si pirang dan menuju pintu kayu berukir yang membatasi kamar mandi dengan daerah kamar.

"Aku bukan perempuan mesum, Ki-_chan_," jawabnya dengan muka sok cemberut. Kise pun hanya menanganggapi itu dengan sebuah cengiran lebar yang khas. "Ki-_chan_ mau susu soda? Atau ice lemon tea?" tawar gadis itu sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kise menimbang pertanyaan itu sembari melepas ikatan tali handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. "Bagaimana dengan segelas jus jeruk dingin," jawab pria itu kemudian.

"_Mou_, itu tidak ada dipilihan," gerutu momoi kesal sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Kise.

—

Satu-satunya yang ia lihat di dalam kaca adalah refleksinya. Rambut pirang dengan mata coklat keemasan dan kulit yang nyaris mendekati pucat.

"Ki-_chan_, aku baru sadar kulitmu makin pucat," komentar Momoi saat melihat pantulan wajah Kise dalam cermin. Gadis itu mengambil _foundation_ dan menuangkan cairan coklat itu ke tangannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kise memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri. Lama ia perhatikan, sepertinya kata-kata Momoi itu ada benarnya. Kulit wajahnya makin pucat, lengkap dengan kantong mata.

"Terutama kantung matamu. Makin kelihatan," keluh momoi lagi, mengoleskan _foundation_ ke sekitar wajah Kise dan menutupi bagian hitam yang ada di bawah mata Kise.

"Oh, kau benar," sahut Kise setengah kaget. Hitam dibawah matanya benar-benar kelihatan sekali.

"Kau harus jaga kesehatan, Ki-_chan_," nasehat momoi, tangannya masih telaten meratakan _foundation_ ke wajah Kise yang masih pucat.

"Iya, aku tahu," balas Kise sekenanya, membiarkan saja saat tangan Momoi turun ke sekitar lehernya.

"Dan kalau _Oji-sama_ tahu, Akashi-_kun_ bisa kena marah karena kau." Gadis pink itu menegaskan. Ia kemudian membersihkan tangannya yang tadi belepotan _foundation_ dengan tisu basah. Kali ini mengambil bedak.

"Ki-_chan_, diam. Jangan bergerak, tutup mata," suruh gadis itu. Kise nyengir, menutup matanya seperti keinginan Momoi. "Bagus, anak pintar," puji Momoi kemudian mulai memakaikan bedak ke wajah Kise. Melapisi kulit pucat dan kantung hitam yang menggantungi matanya. Menyamakan warna kulit wajah si pirang dengan warna kulit tangan yang agak kecoklatan.

"_Ne_, Ki-_chan_ benar-benar terkenal ya?" ujarnya memecah sepi. Kise masih memejamkan mata karena tangan Momoi yang masih bergerilya membedaki wajahnya. "Kau baru masuk lima hari tapi sudah punya fans," ujarnya lagi, lebih halus.

"Hn." Pria itu menggumam, mencoba meminimalisir gerakan yang dilakukannya. Tidak akan enak rasanya kalau bedak yang sedang dipakai Momoi malah kena bibirnya.

"Aku cemburu," keluh momoi, menyudahi kegiatannya membedaki wajah Kise yang kini tidak kelihatan pucat lagi. "Selesai!" serunya.

"Akhirnya…." Kise menghela napas lega. Ditatapnya pantulan manusia dalam kaca. Wajah yang sudah dibedaki itu terlihat lebih bercahaya dan tidak selesu tadi. "Momoi-_cchi_ memang pintar mendadani orang," pujinya.

"Khusus untuk Ki-_chan_," Cengir di wajah gadis itu melebar. Kise pun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpel yang khas.

"_Ne_, yang tadi siang itu pacar Akashi-_cchi_?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba.

Momoi menarik tubuhnya dari sisi Kise. Duduk di atas tempat tidur busa yang tersedia di tengah ruangan. Tempat tidur yang tadinya berantakan itu sudah kembali rapi. Matanya menerawang, menatap langit-langit yang dicat putih.

"Ki-_chan_ cemburu?" tanyanya penasaran. Kise dan Akashi, di mata orang kebanyakan dalam rumah itu, hanya pasangan tuan dan budak yang melayani dan dilayani. Tapi di mata Momoi, gadis itu tahu. Ada sesuatu yang lain dari hubungan mereka. Dulu.

"Kenapa harus cemburu? Karena pacar Akashi-_cchi_ manis?" Kise berujar asal, kali ini lengkap dengan kekehan kecil.

"_Mou_." Momoi merubah rautnya, cemberut. Merasa diledek saat mendengar tawa Kise. "Kau tahu darimana itu pacar Akashi-_kun_?" tanyanya emosi.

Kise diam, lalu tersenyum. Menampakan deretan gigi putihnya. "Aku sudah lama kenal Akashi-_cchi_," balasnya ringan, mengerling ke arah momoi yang terlihat makin cemberut dari sudut matanya.

"Dibanding Ki-_chan_, aku kenal Akashi-_kun_ lebih lama," seru gadis itu tidak mau kalah.

Lagi, pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum. Mata emasnya tersembunyi dalam kelopak mata. "Aku lebih tahu kalau yang itu," ujarnya.

Momoi menghela napas pelan, lalu diam dan menatap punggung tegap Kise. Miris, entah kenapa kata itu mendengung dalam hatinya. Punggung Kise, bekas cambuk dan luka melepuh. Hanya itu yang bisa ia ingat. Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah. Mendekati sosok Kise yang masih mematung di kursi dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sepasang matanya terbuka, dengan sorot sendu yang makin menyiksa Momoi. Dan lagi, tanpa sadar tanganya memeluk Kise. Melewati bahu tegap Kise.

"Aku benar-benar sayang pada Ki-_chan_," bisiknya sedih sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Kise. Si pirang itu tersenyum. Menanggapi tangan Momoi yang bergetar di pundaknya.

"Aku tahu, Momoi-_cchi_. _Daijoubu_," serunya halus. Menggenggam tangan Momoi untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Jangan menangis, _ne_?"

"Aku tidak menangis tahu," balas Momoi, nadanya kesal dan agak tidak terima. Tapi, tangannya makin erat memeluk Kise.

"Terserah Momoi—"

"Satsuki, apa batas yang kuberikan padamu untuk menyentuh apa yang jadi milikku?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar kamar. Menampakkan sosok pria berusia sembilan belas tahun dengan rambut kemerahan dan gaya angkuhnya.

"A-_Ano_, Akashi-_kun_… aku bi—" Saat itu, Momoi cepat-cepat berdiri, mencoba menjelaskan pada Akashi yang kelihatan marah di luar kamar. "Tadi i—"

"Momoi-_cchi_ tadi meratakan bedak yang berantakan, Akashi-_cchi_." Kise momotong ucapan Momoi. Sebuah senyum polos muncul di wajahnya. Mencoba meyakinkan Akashi bahwa sejak tadi Momoi memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Melindungi gadis manis yang jadi teman baiknya itu.

"Begitu?" Satu alisnya naik. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa keluar sekarang," perintahnya datar. Momoi mengangguk cepat lalu melirik Kise sesaat. _Daijoubu_, pandangan Kise seakan berkata padanya. Ragu, itu yang mungkin Momoi rasakan.

"Satsuki."

Tapi teguran dingin Akashi membuat rasa ragunya hilang. Lebih baik ia pergi sekarang juga.

"Uh, maaf, Akashi-_kun_," ujarnya takut. "Aku permisi," serunya cepat lalu pergi ke luar kamar.

Setelah Momoi keluar, Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian mengunci pintu. Matanya yang beda warna melirik wajah Kise dari sudut mata. Tatapan datar dan dingin tetap disandangkan dalam pandangannya.

"Apa yang pernah kukatakan?" Suara baritone itu menusuk tulangnya. Kise membeku di bawah tatapan tajam Akashi. Rasanya kaku dan… menakutkan.

"_Gomen_… aku kasihan padanya," lirih Kise. Dia tahu saat-saat ini akan tiba. Akashi pasti akan menghukumnya.

Pria itu diam, tidak menyahut. Akashi berjalan ke arah Kise perlahan. Membuat suasana yang sudah horor di mata Kise semakin menyeramkan.

"Katakan siapa aku, dan siapa kau." Kalimatnya memerintah.

Susah payah Kise menelan ludahnya saat satu tangan Akashi mengangkat dagunya. "Aku—"

"Kau milikku," bisik Akashi dingin di dekat tengkuknya. Kise diam, lalu tersenyum. Percuma untuk melawan. Dia tidak punya hak untuk melawan. Itu kenyataannya.

"Aku adalah boneka… milik Akashi-_cchi_." Si pirang itu akhirnya berujar dengan sebuah senyum tertoreh di wajahnya. Selamanya, pilihan untuk bebas telah hilang.

Selama Akashi masih ada, selama tubuhnya adalah milik Akashi, selama kenyataan itu tidak ingin pergi dari hidupnya. Selamanya, dia tidak akan bebas, karena Akashi tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang sudah jadi miliknya. Karena Kise tahu kalaupun suatu saat nanti Akashi sudah bosan dengannya, pria tampan itu tidak akan membuangnya. Karena untuk pria itu apa yang jadi miliknya tidak boleh dimiliki orang lain. Dan karena itulah kalaupun nanti Akashi bosan, yang akan dilakukan pria itu adalah _menghilangkannya dari dunia ini._

"Ya, kau milikku."

**=ToBeContinue=**

A/N: Ini adalah remake Freedom. Yang asli, silakan mampir di AO3 dan baca di sana.

Bedanya ini sama Freedom yang satu lagi? Ini implist, semua adegan anuanuan dibuat implist dan lebih fokus ke jalan cerita. Kalau di sini, anda akan menumakan kejutan yang nggak Rei pasang di Freedom satu lagi. Dan kalau mau yang vulgar, sekali lagi ku katakan silakan cek di AO3.

Rei mau tanya, apa yang kurang dari Freedom yang ini? Silakan jujur tapi jangan bilang kalau adegan anuanuan-nya kurang -.-v

Btw, Rei mau _say sorry_ sedalam-dalamnya sama semua orang yang udah pernah nungguin ini fic. Sorry and I love you guys C':

RnR please?


End file.
